This invention relates to a device for unloading a product or a light bottle-shaped container of synthetic resin formed through predetermined process line from a predetermined jig for engaging the product throughout the process line from a molding stage and externally discharging it.
In molding a bottle-shaped container of synthetic resin such as polyethylene terephthalate resin by means of an injection blow molding process, there is adopted an orientation blow molding process which has the steps of first molding a cylindrical piece with a bottom in advance as preformed piece by an injection molding machine, heating the piece to predetermined temperature, charging it into a mold, and biaxially orientation blow molding the piece to thus produce a final product. In order to largely increase the number of the products, such as bottle-shaped containers, to be molded per unit time in this case, the conventional process employs the steps of engaging the preformed primary piece in neck portion downward position with predetermined jig to load the preformed piece in the jig, and passing the preformed piece jig assembly through a heater and a biaxially orientation blow molding machine as it is in case of forming a bottle-shaped secondary container or product.